The Superior One
by EgyptianPrinceT
Summary: A time for Gods, Goddess, witches, warlocks, The Stronghold family, warlocks, wizards, fairies, mermaids have made a pact to come together to stop the evil thats coming to destroying Earth. But can they all get along and hold the deepest darkest secrets from each others. Fate has been tested and the Gods have grown weary of the other magical beings. Will the Gods leave Earth.


Not the beat writer, but im sure my imagination will capture you... thanks in advance for reading

 **Time Waits For No One**

A beautiful mansion sat very high overlooking the city New York. It was isolated away from other residents. Making it stand out even more. From afar you can see the big stone was filledwhite roses on each sideas if it was making andentrance into the long  
hallway that carried you there. The hallwayleadsin to a great room with beautiful clocks and mirrors. Added to the room were blush leather sofas, marble end tables with lamps. Aclocksat on each tableor anything that was meant to up hold anything.  
To bring out the furniture there were wonderful white carpets with gold trimming. Above the red brick fire place was abigpicture showing a woman wearing a long white robe and amed-high silver crown with a clock in the middle of it. She was a medium  
size African skin, short hair, hazel eyesand seem to bea young wasn't just any ordinary women. She was half god and half witch or a "magical being" as mortals would name was Nilah,the protector of time and travel. She has the power to travel into  
the future and also the past. Nilah live up to her grandmother's nameJasmine,the Queen of time. Zeus would often summand her himself. Every time he felthe could use her to bend the will of time he later past on her blessings to her granddaughter andtook  
a rest in Maitland.A place wear all elderly or older magical beings go when they want to rest for the remainder oftheirlives.

Nilah was standing in the hallway after making herself a delicious breakfast. Usually by now her day would had already started but she was happy she was at peace because she rarely gets it. Nilah walked down the hall untothe balcony,dragging her long  
white robe and holding herlong red scepter was crafted by the elf head weapon designer and later filled with the power of her you listen closely you can hear a ticking sound. As if a clock is magically put inside of it.

Nilahbeing the protectorof time, herjob is to make sure no evil orgood is trying to conjure up some kind ofspell to go into time or into the with the future or past can cause chaos throughout the world. So her ancestors created a security spell. It is  
cast unto any person who ever held the "Protector of Time" title. When there is any time spell or time travel, loop holes through and time. Her scepterwillgoing into ultra-power, it's when her scepter will sound like a big ticking ring clock. Alerting  
her as telling her time is being tampered touch with her handwillmake herappearin the mist. No matter if they areaelf, witch, warlock or anything else will be castintotheShallow Hall. Shallow Hall was not a real hall. It was a magical prison. It's  
where all magical beings go if they were to break any there are laws in the magic world. But at first it was not any laws. Shadow hallwas created back in the year 1700. GodMarickand Goddess Tia created the prison to stop every magical being breaking  
lawsespecially in the site were created in the 1500s by all high council magical beings, so it applied to prison waspower over by the Shea Council one of the most powerful magic in the world. Also meaningif you were put in the prison your powerswere  
uselessinside. SheaCouncil was a group of everyhigh councilleader from each magical creatureor being there was. They came together only in crisis when it seems as if the world will be destroyed or each kingdom is being under attack or if they just  
simply wanted to get rid of someone.

Nilah stood on the balcony gazingdown on the city,untilshe felt someone's present behindher. You can show yourselfwhoeveryou are"Nobody came out and Nilah was beginning to worry. She said it again more firmly "YOU CAN COME OUT NOW".Andsuddenlyone of the  
white rose on the left grew largely. Then it burst into tiny grains of salt. And out cameayoung manwith a red robe trim with blueand wasa little couldn't benoolderthantwenty. He worea silverandbluediamondcrown around hishead, and holdinga silver wand.  
His name was was one of thehighestlevelwizardsin the kingdom of Utopia. Where manly all wizards live on earth. It wassecret place inArizona, awayfrom civilization and humans. But once you enter in the kingdomatmosphere,it looks as if youwereon another  
planet. It was quit peaceful there. It wasbest known for its school,BlueDragonUniversitywheremagical beings was taught tousetheirmagic. Usually only witches, fairies, warlocks, wizards, andvampires, attendedthe school. Werewolves could attend years  
ago. But a rivalry broke out between them and werewolves. The werewolves decided to part ways. And learn from the elders oftheirpacks. Othermagical beings were train at home. Some were a natural born. Usually gods and goddesses didn't need anytraining.  
Theylearn to grow intotheirpowers while growing up.

Bryce walked slowly up to Nilahwhile admiring the roses. "Why have youtraveledso far from your peaceful residents" saidNilah with a grin."I can't pop in to visit a friend" said Bryce. It has been a longtime. Besides we have a lot of catching up to do.  
Bryce looks over the edge of the balcony looking down at the city of New York. I don't know what made you place your home overNew York. It looks too busy and the people seem clutter. It's not all that bad, Nilah glance down again to look.I love looking  
down and watching how time works in so many different ways. You can't do that and other cities. Bryce shrug " Well I'll rather live and a magical place. I will never try to live among mortals again. Bryce thought back when he went against his father  
wishes after high school. He decided to go to a mortal college instead. He didn't last a week in school. Everything was justtoocommon for him. Life without magic seems like a bodywithoutasoul he would always say.

Bryce just be honest with me. I can feel it you didn't come all thisway from your home to talk to me about mortals did you. Bryceturnsaround andwithouta second thought he grabbed Niviaya by the hand and flew in the clouds. They flew so fast Niviaya closed  
her eyes. She always did get a little sick while flying. Shewould rather teleport somewhere;itsavesa lot of time. Suddenly an airplane came out ofnowhereand they were headed straight towards it. A split second more they will hit theplane. Theimpact  
would be sointense that they would be killed.

Niviaya quickly open her eye's... Her eyes turned yellow and her staff sphere followed her eyes. The clock on top of her crown started spinning really fast. And suddenly the plane started moving in slow motion.

They whipped right past the planewithouta scratch. Niviaya looked back at the plane. Her eyes turn back to normal and the plane started going back to its regular speed. Niviaya and Bryce look at each other and them it was sort of exciting to cheat death.

Slowly they finally arrived to their landed in front of arundowncastle. It was practically torn apart. It had to be very old, maybe going as far back as the early 1300s.

Where have you taken meBryce?Nilah looked around in disgust while walking up to the 'll see as soon as we go inside,said Bryce.

They open the largely wooden doors. Behind it opens up to a big hallway. Ewww… Bryce said in disgust. The hallway was covered in spider webs and insects of all kinds. Even snakes slithertheirway past them. What is the placeBryce?Are you sure we arein  
the right place asked Nilah. Bryce pulled out his wand. Hefocuseson the hall. Gaze at the walls. He then chanted shouted out..."Lighten Apart". Shortly after all the torches on the wall burst out a flame. The candles lit up and the curtains on all  
thewindowsrolled 'smuch better, Bryce smiled and kept walking down the hall. Nilahfollowed behind him completely lost in why they've come here.

They came up totwobig worn out golden doors. They each open a door unto a large room with old furniture and end tables with lamps having missing lamp carpet was molded, the ceiling was fallen apart and it didn't smell too good either.A big table sat in  
the middle of the room. A large whitelight floated in the middle of the table. On the other side there stood a middle age beautiful lady. She had lightly black color caramelskin,with narrow lightly color eyes. She had short black hair with a crown  
on top of her head. It held the sameclock in the middle of it as Nilahdid. She wore a long white gown that shortly dragged on the floor. You couldn't really see her cause the light from above the table wasquitestrong. She walked around the table with  
a big bright smile.

"Mother" Nilahsaid with so much excitement. Bryce sat back and watchesas they meet. They greeted each other halfway with a big hug and kiss. It's been about 100 years since Nilahseen her mother Donna. Donnalivesin another galaxy on a planet called wasAvery  
small planet. So small that it only had about 1 million people living there. Shehadmarried the princeof the planet at that time. A man her mother hated. She told Donna if she married him she will never speak to heragain. SoDonna did and shehasnever  
spoken to her mother since. Nilahnever knew why hergrandmother hated the man. She was always taught to not to ask questions. So she never did.

Donna was now queen. And she was much loved by her people. But Donna still had the magic of "time" in her blood stream. Even though she missed her inheritance from her mother and itwas given to Nilah instead. She still was train and raise by her motherJasmine,  
goddessof time.

Why have you come here so far fromhome?askedNilah.I'm pretty sure you have much other things going on. Yes honey I do. But my sweet dear daughter we have other things to tend to. Donna face looked veryworried. Mother what has happen? You look so scared  
and worried.

Donna walked over to the table and stood in front of the glowing light. She looked at Niviaya and asked"Doyou remember the TimeOrbis. Well yes... Nilahwalked to the table. I remember you teaching me but I never seen one. Well this is one. Niviaya looked  
confused on why would she be worried about this.

Donna circled the tabled while keeping her eye on the light. YesterdayI sawthe light outside my window beaming. At first I thought it was the sun and it took me awhile to figure out what it was. But when I finally knew what it was. I knew I had to come  
'llall due respect mother. But what does this have to do with me and whyareyou so worried about this light.

Instantly they heard a voice as if it was standing in the room with them. The voice calmly spoke out, "because the TimeOrbis nothing but a little when it glows this bright and floats inmidair. This strange behavior can only mean that a terrible time is  
coming.

They looked around the room to see who was talking. Then shortly the big clock on the walk start whining out controllable,the clock broke down into little pieces on to the floor. It started spinning upwards into a tornado and formed a lady that look much  
like Donna butyoucan tell she was a little older. She wore a crown on her head, andjust like Nilahand Donna she had a clock on top of was wearing a long silver gown. She stood there with her arms looked at Nilahand said "That's no way to greet your  
grandmother,areyougoing tostand there or are yougoing togive me a hug". It was the one and only Queen of Time herself...Jasmine. Shesmile with joy when she seen her granddaughter Nilah. Nilahfelt like a child all over again. She ran into her grandmotherarms  
hugging her tight, with nearly tears running down her face. Grandmother you have no idea how happyI 'amto see you. I've missed you so much.

Donna stood stiff as a board. It's been almost 200 years since she last seen her mother. The very day came back to her head.

Donna was in the white palace on the planetSyfiasurround by maids preparing here for her wedding. She stood in the mirror and looked at herself as the maid dressed her from head to toe. While looking in the mirror her mother appeared in it.

Donna dear, you are making a big mistake. Come home and I will find you a more handsome husband for you. Mother I'm in love with Derrick. I can't let you control my life and tell me how to live and love. I will not come back to her mother. set back and  
act as ifnoone knowsyou'repregnant. Donnaturnsbackaround quickly. How did you know that? You don't think I know my own daughter. I've been aredifferent from mortalsor other magical walk around pregnant and you would never know if they choose not toshow  
it. Usually they don't want toappearpregnant. So they used a spell to appear to everyone that there body has not change a bit.

Donna cried out to her mother "pleasemother don't be this way towards me". I will not stand back and let my daughter look like a whore said Jasmine.

Donna was so hurt by those words that tears filled her eyes. Well you don't have to mother,cause you don't have to be around me never again.

Listen to me Donna. If you go throughwith thisyouare no longer my daughter. Donna looked directly into her mother eyes. She walked up to the mirror and spoke. "So be it". Jasmine was in so disgust she slowly came out the mirror. Donna walked back slowly  
asJsmineappeared. Donna fumbled back into the bed.

Jasmine said slowly as she walked towards her. She said very slowly and strongly "If youwant tobe an idiot then you go throughit alone". Donnalooksterrified. Even though it was her mother she greatlyfeared her. Jasmine froze Donna. The only thing that  
could move was her eyes. Jasmine then took her hand and magicallypushed way through her pulled her hand out slowly and out little thingcouldn'tbe no then took the embryo and magicallyplaced it inside of her. A tear felled from Donna eyes. As if she  
knew what she meant. When she said she will go through it alone.

Jasmine then turned around and walked slowly back into the mirror and disappeared for good. Donna finally unfroze. Shegaspsfor air. She ran towards the mirror and shouted... Mother"bringme back my babyback. Over and over andover she shouted but there  
was nothing but silence coming from the other end. She finallyballed up her fist andsmashed the mirror in anger. Shenevermentionsit to anyone again. It was 14 years later when she finally reunited with sawa teenage girl looking at her insideafountain  
of water. She came very closely and lookedat the waterindisbelief of what she was seeing. Then magically out camea beautiful teenage girl Nilah. Even though jasmine gave birth to Nilahand raised her to teenage age. She alwaysclaimsto be her grandmother  
and always told Nilahwho her mother really was. Jasmine knew when it was time for Nilah to meet Donna. She knew Nilah would find her without her help as well.

Jasmine and Nilahfinally stop hugging and Jasmine caught glimpse of Donna eyes. Donna had so much anger built inside of her. She will never forgive her mother for what shehasdone. But she was still scared of her mother. Jasmine began towalkup slowly as  
if she was coming towards Donna. Donna stood there as a cold ice sickle on a cold winter night. Just as Jasmine came close to Donna, shewalked right past her and stood next to Bryce. Donna let out a deep breath. Sheturntaround and went stood on the  
opposite side of the table and Nilahwent and join out a small smile to her mother.

So what exactly is coming said Bryce. Whatever it is wemostbeready for it. Jasmine looked at Bryce and said I don't know. But I do knowit'scoming. The light tells it all. Well how can you tell by looked confused as heask. Donna walked closer to Bryce  
and stood next to him while looking at the ball of light. The blood line of time is the only ones that can find out through the timeorab. Ithaveto be at least three of us. What do you mean by that means only those who have the power of time inthereblood  
stream can unleash the power of the then will we be able to see the future. A long time ago our ancestors create theorabso that we will know when powerful evil was on the rise. The brighter it stronger the power.

Everysince then we was able to save the world ahead of time. But theorabhas nevershinethis bright before. She then looked at Donna. Ialso seenthe bright light fromMistland. I knew I had to summon you. Jasmine looked at Donna and nodded her head and agreement.  
Ialso seenthe light Niviaya.I just didn't know what it was. How come either of you didn't teach me what the timeorabwas really for. Because dear we never thought we would have to include you in us three being the most powerful ones in our family it  
was only right to get you to . So what do I have ask with a weary voice. You just have to stand over here by me and your grandmother and don't be afraid. Mae must join hands and concentrate. Let the powers from theorab. Allow you to see the future.

Niviaya stood in between her mother and grandmother. They held on to each otherhands. They closedthereeyes and begin to concentrate. But Niviaya wastoscared of what she might see. She looked on each side of her into her grandmother and mother face as  
they were and deep concentration. She thought to herself. Yes I'm powerful and yes I save what if this thing that's coming is to if she can't live up to her more importantly her grandmother name. Her hands got sweaty and her mine started to race.  
Then she heard a voice in herhead."Niviayadon't be afraid. You have to concentrate. You area strongpowerful women. We all need your strength to get through this. One day you will look back on this day and remember how you help saved us" .Niviaya then  
grew strength. She went into a deep thought. Her clock on her crown started to spin out of controllable. Then Donna and Jasmine crowns started to do the same. The ground started shaking. And everything in the room began to float inmid air. A great  
win started to flow thru and the curtains wereripfrom over the windows and started to circle the room and a tornado motion. Niviaya Donna and Jasmine started to rise in the air the light then started to get bigger. Ten the light burst in to a high  
beam. Bryce stood back and conjured up a globe around him so he couldn't be hurt. All of sudden with a quick jerk Niviaya Donna and Jasmine touch all touched the middle of thelight .Everything froze and time for a quick every drop to the Donna and  
Jasmine floated slowly back to the ground. They then open upthereeyes and let out a big gasp as if they couldn'tbreath, holding there chest.

What did yousee ?Ask Bryce. I see it in your eyes. You all look terrified. Niviaya tears rolled down her face and look a Bryce as if she lost all hope. Then only thing Isaw,was death. "Death" Bryce yelled. There were so much blood and people around the  
world slaughter to death. All the magical beings started to flee from the earth. But a great darkness captured them all.

So what do wedo ?Ask Bryce. We mustsummonedthe Shea Council said Jasmine. We must first get word out to all the magical beings around the world. Only then will we be able to make a plan. But you don't want to panic. We don't want the magical world going  
out of control. Brycegoback to your life. Gather the high wizards, warlocks and witches. We will do the rest. Bryce stood there in disbelief... Howwas he

even going to tell his people what was happening. He grabbed his wand and circled it approve his head and disappeared


End file.
